This invention relates to elements formed into loop structures and, in particular, to elements formed into loop structures which are reconfigurable.
In the art of games and novelty toys, a number of reconfigurable loop structures have been proposed for the amusement of a user. U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,436 discloses a puzzle type loop structure which comprises a number of interconnected flat strips. These strips are joined at their ends by pins which allow the strips to rotate through angles of 360.degree. in a single direction. An improved version of the latter puzzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,683 wherein, the strips are made flexible to allow for deformation arcurately along the length and thickness of the strips.
Another somewhat different type of reconfigurable loop structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,473. In this structure the reconfigurable loop comprises interconnected tubular elements. These elements are in the form of L-shaped bends and T-shaped sections which are interconnected so that adjacent members are axially rotatable relative to one another. In one case, this axial rotation is achieved by disposing an elastic cord internally through all the sections to also form a closed loop. In another embodiment, the ends of the sections are configured so as to interlock in a manner which permits the desired axial rotation. Thus by appropriate axial rotation of these sections, the device of the '473 patent allows the user to form a variety of shapes for the loop.
While the above prior art reconfigurable loop structures are useable for their intended purposes, their construction limits the types of configurations and effects which can be realized with the loops. Thus, for example, the loops are not readily adaptable for other activities such as dance where a free forming reconfigurable loop could be used in creating a variety dance effects.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a reconfigurable loop structure having a construction which allows for greater variation in configuration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reconfigurable loop structure having a construction which allows for greater applications and uses for the loop.